


Throwing A Stone Into The Skies

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Houen-chichou | Hoenn, Karkat Swearing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Journey, SBURB happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan, an aspiring Pokemon Professor, finds a grey-skinned creature at the edge of town, he brings it home in hopes of conducting some scientific experiments and proving to everyone that he has what it takes. Too bad said creature is Karkat, who very much doesn't want to be the subject of such scientific experiments.</p><p>In which Karkat explores the world of Pokemon, Dan learns there is much more to life, everyone else starts SGRUB without Karkat, and Doc Scratch has a bone to pick with Arceus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing A Stone Into The Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Homestuck and Pokémon belong to Andrew Hussie and Satoshi Tajiri respectively.

“Urghh… Could someone please turn off the stupid sun…” It didn’t seem like a question. It was more like a fleeting statement that the strange creature lying down there in the tall grass had wanted to pepper with a bucket full of strange and wonderful insults, but couldn’t find the energy to do so, as evident from seeing the creature roll itself tiredly into the shade of a tree.

Nearly everyone in town was still asleep. Dan was glad about that. Right in front of him was most likely to be the talk of the town, maybe even the entire region, and he wanted to be known as the first person ever to have laid eyes on the creature. There always seemed to be reporters hiding in the shadows, quietly writing notes as a random hero took down monsters in a cave somewhere. That was the only way Dan could explain how the news agencies of Hoenn could always be so up-to-date with the latest happenings. Maybe there was a journalist right behind him right now, recording Dan’s every breath and movement.

Fortunately, when he turned around, he was relieved to find that, in fact, there had been no sneaky news journalist behind him, recording everything. He shook his head.

 _Don’t be silly, Dan. There are no news reporters, no photographers, or even anything at all standing behind you. If anything, when news gets around that you’ve discovered this weird creature, they’ll probably send someone here to interview you._ That seemed to be a more logical answer. How else would they know about what’s happening in the world?

The weird creature made a snorting noise.

Dan took a look at the creature. The best course of action was to anaylse the situation. That was how a top professor thinks, and damned if Dan wasn’t going think like one. Everyone thought Dan wasn’t worth his salt when it came to Pokémon studies, but here Dan was. Dan, aspiring Pokemon Professor, was going to take on this case and here was his only chance to prove to the experts that he had more than just the tiniest bit of potential.

Dan took out his notebook from his backpack.

“Ok… Let’s see,” he murmured to himself. The thing there had grey skin, black hair, and weird orangey horns that were short and looked nubby. It was actually wearing human-shaped clothes: a black T-shirt, and a pair of grey trousers. If you weren’t looking hard enough, it was wholly possible to mistake for a guy in costume.

Perhaps it must have met some other people who took the effort to knit up something to keep him warm? Or maybe it was like a Gardevoir, whose “clothes” were actually its own skin.

Within two minutes, Dan had scribbled down in his messy handwriting all he could gather from just looking at the creature. He had all he knew about the creature in his hands, but perhaps he could try for some more information? Striking a dramatic pose with his pencil striking towards the sun and notebook tucked underneath his armpits (Dan was certain no one was looking), he set down his writing materials onto the dewy grass.

Time for some serious work. Rubbing his palms together, he pried open the mouth with his own bare hands.

Its teeth was sharp, indicating that it was most likely the type of Pokémon to eat meat.  Its saliva felt like human saliva, except that it was a lightish red colour. Dan grimaced as the saliva came into contact with his fingers.

 “Ew,” whispered some girls loudly to each other as they went past him. Dan recognised them: they were the girls who woke up every morning to jog. One of them pulled a face at Dan, though Dan was sure that the girls were paying more attention to the grey skinned creature. “Weirdo.”

“How rude,” snapped Dan as soon the girls were out of earshot. He would have to conduct his research in a much more… secluded … place.

He looked at the creature. It wasn’t any close to stirring, but if Dan were in its position, he was sure he would have wanted to wake up in a nice comfy bed, not to a loony’s face.

Sighing, he kept his notebook and writing materials, and with a huff, he lugged the creature back home.

* * *

 

  
twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling  carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: KK dont fliip your 2hiit about thiis but iim 2ettiing you up two play a game wiith 2ome people.  
TA: KK?  
TA: hello?  
TA: well, 2hiit.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

And in the meantime…

It was only just then when Doc Scratch noticed the disturbance in the alpha timeline.

_Something isn’t right._

Abandoning his game of chess against himself, Doc Scratch, the near omniscient First Guardian of the planet Alternia, stood up.

Focusing, he tried to figure out what went wrong. Images of the troll inhabitants of Alternia popped into his mind. No, not Her Imperious Condescension, the troll ruler whose blood was of the most royal purple. Nothing happened to the commoners too. Everything was in order, and for the first time in a long, long, time, Scratch was stumped. Nothing ever went past him. Doc Scratch knew (almost) everything, so this was a highly unusual thing to happen.

Then his thoughts wandered to the timeline. If Doc Scratch had a face, he would have a very smug smile plastered on his face.

Oh yes. Nothing ever gets past Doc Scratch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this instead of skipping through the Author's Notes, thank you for reading through that first chapter I have up here! This work will be updated randomly and without schedule due to mountains and mountains of schoolwork, but I will try to update as frequently as I can. I hope you liked what you've read and continue to follow this work as it progresses!
> 
> ~charmingGato


End file.
